OUCH!
by Gulliver Conivette
Summary: Dave rings up for Gulliver because of Alvin's stunts but he turns out to be needed for reasons other than that. The evil figure Craig Millison always wants to do the chipmunks harm and Set up booby traps. For the traps, the chipmunks have to be cautious and listen to Gulliver. Rated T for graphic injuries and a bit of violence. CGI.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that contains original ideas I thought off as far back as 2008 -2010. I hope you enjoy it. In case you don't know Gulliver, I've got his persona in my profile. He is a white fox who just happens to be involved in every story I write that is a fanfic. Please review.**

OUCH! | Part 1: Wall nails

"As I said, there are no such thing as ghosts." Dave said for the third time to Theodore. Alvin had put on the TV and Ghost-busters was just on.

"Who put hooks above the window?" Jeanette asked.

"I was putting a shelf up." Dave said. "Unfortunately, the wood needs a sanding so I've put it aside. DO NOT SWING ON THOSE HOOKS!" He looked at Alvin and Brittany when he said this. Suddenly, a newspaper slammed into the window. Simon rushed out to bring the paper in. Dave took it from him and read all the articles and suddenly spotted an ad. The header read "_NEED ASSISTANCE KEEPING ANIMALS SAFE AND OUT OF TROUBLE?_" Dave read the description and grabbed a pen and notebook. He wrote down a phone number and then went back to reading the news and ads. As soon as the chipmunks were out of the room, Dave grabbed a phone and dialled the number.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"You're here Gulliver," Dave said.

"You said you were worried about the chipmunks and struggle to keep Alvin behaving," Gulliver said in a clear Australian accent.

"Nice accent," Dave complimented. "Sounded just like the lady on the phone."

"Thank you." Gulliver replied. "That lady is my assistant Daniel Guzenhein. You mind if I set up a caravan in your yard?"

"Not at all." Dave answered. "As long as you don't mess up the gardens. Gulliver walked up to a car parked just next to the kerb. It was a large black SUV.

He drove it up to the gate leading to Dave's back yard. Dave opened it allowing Gulliver to tow the large caravan into the yard. Once there, the gate was closed again. Gulliver fastened the caravan to the ground and put on the built in handbrake. He then brought out an extension cord, plugged one end into a covered port on the caravan and put the other end in the window. He walked in the back door and went to plug it in. The port was a different shape to the plug.

"Damn, I do need the adapter." Gulliver exclaimed. "Good thing it's in my pocket." He plugged it in and walked back outside. He got into his caravan and slumped into a lounge in it. Meanwhile, Jeanette and Simon had gone towards the back door and spotted the caravan. They cautiously walked outside towards it.

The caravan was black just like the SUV it that was parked next to it. It resembled Ian's SUV a bit.

"Where did this come from?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know Jeanette." Simon answered. "I don't know." Simon gave the door a knock expecting to see Ian hawk. Gulliver inside was watching TV and eating nacho cheese corn chips. He heard the knock.

"The door is unlocked," Gulliver said "Come in." Simon and Jeanette jumped at the unfamiliar voice. They backed away. Gulliver walked up to the door to see who was there still carrying his corn chips branded "Doritos". "Hello. Exploring the caravan are we?"

"No." Simon said nervously backing away. Gulliver opened the door.

"I am not going to hurt you come in. If you want I can make hot chocolate." The two bespectacled chipmunks slowly climbed up the steps into the caravan nervously. "There is no need to be afraid just because I am a fox. Dave rang for me to come here." The two chipmunks sat on the lounge still a bit nervous. Gulliver grabbed a list and walked towards a cupboard. "Number 5." Gulliver opened the door of the cupboard and pulled down two chipmunk sized mugs and put them on the bench. He got down a larger mug as well.

"Who are you?" Jeanette asked.

"Gulliver Peter Conivette." Gulliver answered. "Just call me Gulliver." He had done most of the flavouring and milk now. He got a sugar sachet and put half into each mug. He got down another one for his own mug. He stirred the hot drinks and brought the two chipmunk sized cups of hot chocolate towards Simon and Jeanette. They took the cups carefully.

"What brings you way over here from Australia." Simon asked him.

"I didn't come from Australia." Gulliver replied.

"New Zealand?" Jeanette asked.

"This might scare you but I am not from ANY country. I am from another planet." The two chipmunks shrugged. Sudden a document fell off a desk nearby. Gulliver put his mug on the table in front of him and shoved the document into the drawer below the desk. He then sat down again and continued drinking from his mug.

"I think we better go." Simon said. He and Jeanette had just finished their hot chocolate. They left them on the table and walked to the door.

"Nice meeting you." Gulliver said. The two chipmunks walked out of the caravan and back in the house.

"Where have you two been?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"In the caravan." Jeanette replied.

"What caravan?" Alvin asked.

"One out the back." Simon replied getting annoyed.

"There is no caravan." Alvin retorted. Both he and Brittany cracked up at the frowns that appeared on their faces.

"Will you two stop?" a voice said suddenly. Gulliver was standing right behind Alvin.

"Look at their faces." Alvin snickered "So hilarious."

"I Si Fi." Gulliver said. All four of them turned to face him. "Alvin, Brittany, stop mocking Simon and Jeanette."

"They think there is a caravan out the back." Alvin said.

"There is!" Gulliver retorted. "They were just in it. If I have to come back in here again, there will be consequences." Gulliver walked out the back and back into the caravan.

"Sucked in!" Simon said mockingly.

"Simon, that goes for you as well!" Gulliver's voice echoed through the yard. Simon flinched. Later, as the sun was setting, Dave was cooking spaghetti. Eleanor and Theodore could smell it from the bedroom and came rushing out into the kitchen.

Dave put chipmunk sized bowls in front of them at the table. They started eating it straight away. In the bedroom, the rest of them were playing hide and seek.

"Dinner is ready." Dave called out loudly. All the other chipmunks hurried down to the table as quick as possible. The spaghetti had meatballs in it and was covered in cheese. Gulliver walked inside.

"I know a song for this type of food." Gulliver said. Dave passed him a bowl of it. He sat down with the chipmunks. Once everyone had finished their spaghetti, Dave took the plates and put them in the sink. "Who wants to sing along?"

"The music room is free." Dave said. Gulliver and the chipmunks walked out of the kitchen and into the music room. Gulliver grabbed a snare drum and sat down. As they sung, he tapped the drum to keep the beat even.

_On top of Spaghetti_

_All covered in cheese_

_I lost my poor meatball_

_When somebody sneezed._

_It rolled off the table_

_And onto the floor_

_And then my poor meatball_

_Rolled out of the door._

_It rolled in the garden_

_And under a bush_

_And then my poor meatball_

_Was nothing but mush._

_But the mush was as tasty_

_As tasty could be_

_And early next summer_

_Grew into a tree._

_The tree was all covered_

_All covered with moss_

_And on it grew meatballs_

_And tomato sauce._

_So if you eat spaghetti_

_All covered in cheese_

_Hold on to your meatballs_

_And don't ever sneeze_

Once they finished singing, they cracked up laughing.

"Not a bad song eh?" Gulliver asked.

"It was in a way funny." Alvin said.

"No this is funny!" Gulliver said before putting a CD into the stereo. The song that played made them crack up more.

_Nobody knows where my nose has gone_

_It was stuck on my head this morning_

_A mischievous breeze combined with a sneeze_

Gulliver stopped the song and took the CD out. The chipmunks couldn't stop laughing. Eventually their laughing ceased.

"I told you it was funny." Gulliver said to them. "I don't even know the title of that song."

"I've never heard of it." Brittany said.

"It's getting late." Gulliver said. "Off to bed." As they were walking out the door, a glass clock hanging on the wall suddenly fell off and smashed everywhere. The chipmunks jumped.

"Don't move until I move the glass away!" Gulliver called out to them. They froze on the spot as Gulliver picked up the pieces of glass surrounding the chipmunks' feet. He cleared a path for them to exit. Then he picked up the rest and put it in the bin.

"He is here, I can feel it in my gut." Gulliver said softly. Gulliver pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"What could you possibly need this late?" Said a voice on the other end.

"RJ, could you please get Craig on the phone?" Gulliver asked. "I need to speak with him." There was silence for twenty seconds before another voice asked the same question.

"The evil followed me here Craig Melson," Gulliver answered. "You know Craig Millison don't you."

"Yes but what has happened?" Craig Melson asked on the other end of the phone.

"He flung a glass clock off the wall smashing it." Gulliver answered. "It missed the chipmunks only by one millimetre."

"What do you need?"

"For you to be ready to rush in in a hurry in case something worse than that happens. Bye."

"Bye Gull." Craig said before Gulliver turned the phone off and shoved it in his pocket.

Dave was heading up to his room but heard the conversation on the phone. He walked into the music room.

"You are paranoid." Dave said.

"I am not." Gulliver said. "Oh right! I get this feeling in my gut when something bad is going to happen. I should actually make sure nobody is swinging on those hooks." Gulliver walked out of the music room with Dave following. They walked up to the chipmunks' room and opened the door. Everyone was in their pyjamas and in their bed.

"Good night." Gulliver and Dave said simultaneously. The others said 'good night' in return. The two walked out of the room but Gulliver quickly went back in there.

"And don't go near the hooks." Gulliver said before going out and closing the door. The chipmunks were oblivious of the danger. Everyone went to sleep except Alvin and Brittany.

"Come over here Brittany," Alvin said softy. Brittany then did the dumbest thing she could possibly do. She hopped up onto the hooks and swung across them like a primate. Gulliver suddenly felt worried. He had only just reached the bottom of the stairs but in one leap, he jumped back up to the top. He hurried up to Dave's room.

"Something is about to happen, I can feel it in my gut." Gulliver said to him. Both of them hurried out of the room. Gulliver looked out of the window to see a van parked on the street.

_They are here_, Gulliver thought. Suddenly, they hear Brittany scream really loudly and pushed open the door.

_Twenty seconds ago _Brittany had got to the middle hook but it wobbled when she landed on it. She whimpered softly in fear and was too scared to hop onto the next one. The hook suddenly flung out of the wall making Brittany screamed all the way down and ended up cutting her arm deeply on a nail sticking out of the windowsill. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor snapped awake and looked over the side of the bed. Seeing the blood everywhere made them gag. Alvin was in shock. He had hopped off his bed hoping to catch her but something had pushed him into a wall. Brittany had landed flat on her back. Dave and Gulliver burst into the room.

"Ouch." Gulliver said pulling a sour expression. Jeanette and Eleanor were horrified more than anyone else. Suddenly, overgrown raccoons come rushing up the stairs (about the same size as Gulliver). One of them had a rag.

"Craig, perfect timing." Gulliver said to the one with the rag. He put the rag under Brittany and lifted her up. "She is in a lot of pain. Do something about it."

"OK, RJ!" Craig said. "Get the needle box." RJ brought up a box and opened it. Craig grabbed a small syringe about a single inch long and injected a little bit of it into Brittany. The chipmunks quivered briefly at the sight of the needle. Brittany was asleep in about twenty seconds. The seven raccoons walked up to the van taking Brittany with them.

"Where are they taking her?" Alvin asked.

"The hospital that was recently built on the other side of the park near this house." Gulliver answered. "I think it would be safer for you to sleep in the caravan with me."

"Why?" Jeanette asked. "We won't try to do anything risky."

"A dangerous enemy of mine is after you and he would do anything to cause you pain, suffering and humiliation." Gulliver replied.

"What about Dave?" Alvin asked. "And Brittany for that matter."

"Dave will be fine and Brittany is in safe hands." Gulliver answered. "Get a pillow and blanket each." The 5 chipmunks obediently grabbed their pillow and blanket and followed Gulliver outside and in the caravan. Gulliver turned out the light and went to sleep in a bed at the end of the caravan. The chipmunks slept on the lounge while Dave slept in his room. At the hospital, The raccoons walked into one of the rooms and lied Brittany on the bed.

"We can't stitch the wound with the nightshirt in the way." One of them said.

"Zalo," Craig said. "It is not in the way but if you believe it is you do something about it." The next morning, in the caravan, Alvin was the first up and walked to the door. He tried the handle but it wouldn't move.

_Gulliver must have gotten up in the middle of the night and locked it_. Alvin thought. Simon and Jeanette stirred and opened their eyes. It took a few minutes for them to adjust to the light and saw they were still inside the caravan.

"Where does he keep the key?" Alvin asked softly. Suddenly the caravan went silent. Gulliver stirred and got up. "There was no way you could have heard that."

"I am a light sleeper." Gulliver said. "The slightest sound excluding snoring wakes me up. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Alvin replied. The door suddenly clicked. "How did it just do that?"

"When I lay on my bed, the door locks and when I get off it it unlocks." Gulliver replied. Meanwhile Brittany had just woken up. She looked at her surroundings to see medical equipment. Brittany pulled off the blanket only to see a bandage rapped around her arm. She got out of the bed and walked up to the window. She looked around and realised she wasn't far away from Dave's house.

"Get back into bed Brittany," said a nurse that just walked in.

"I'm stretching my legs." Brittany replied. Suddenly she fell back. The nurse picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"The side effects of the sedative have not worn off yet." the nurse said. "If you try to stand up for more than 20 seconds you will probably lose your balance." Brittany went to get out of bed again but the nurse held her down. "Stay in bed. It will only last for another hour or so." The nurse put a mini table over her legs and pulled off the dish covering the food that was prepared for her.

It was porridge with honey in it. Brittany grabbed a spoon and started eating it up.

"I had a feeling that you would be hungry." The nurse said. Next to the bowl was a cup of orange juice. As Brittany finished her porridge, she put the bowl down and picked up the cup of orange juice. She slowly drank it down which washed down the porridge. She put down the cup and wiped her mouth with a serviette before laying down. The nurse took the plate away and removed the table. Brittany lied there for about half an hour before the door suddenly opened. The nurse had already gone out. Brittany looked over at the door to see Dave along with Gulliver and the other chipmunks.

"How's your arm?" Gulliver asked her.

"Stings a little." Brittany replied. "I don't remember what happened."

"I am glad you don't remember, ugh." Gulliver replied. "It was pretty gruesome and messy."

"You..." Alvin began but Simon clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it.

"Lets get you home." Gulliver said, picking her up. "It won't be easy for you to dress with that bandage for a while." When they got home, Gulliver placed Brittany on her back on the lounge.

**Craig Millison (the evil) seems quite bad already. There is still worse to come for the chipmunks. I called this story OUCH because it is basically about painful things happening and being overcome. I'll have the next chapters up soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What ended up happening last chapter? Gulliver arrived, the clock smashes, Simon and Jeanette have a hot chocolate, Brittany ends up cutting her arm open on a nail. Warning: Swear words in this chapter.**

OUCH!|Part 2: Broken bones

A week had passed since Brittany's arm got cut. In the morning, Gulliver and Dave were up early. They checked the clock. Dave left his bedroom at the same time Gulliver left the caravan. Dave opened the door.

"What a first day of summer." Gulliver said. "Cool breeze in the air. Animal mating calls outside."

"What animals?" Dave asked. "Please tell me it wasn't chipmunks."

"Sorry, it was that and heaps of other animals as well." Gulliver replied. The two walked into the chipmunks' bedroom.

"Rise and shine." They said simultaneously. The first ones to sit up were Alvin and Brittany. Gulliver inhaled deeply through his nose and then covered it up.

"Body odour?" Dave asked.

"No." Gulliver said without breathing in his nose. "Hormones. It is weak but it is there. I don't think they are going to be able to control themselves. Eleanor and Theodore probably could."

"Well they are not ready for it." Dave said. The chipmunks walked out of the room as Gulliver and Dave were talking.

"There is nothing actually stopping them from doing it though." Gulliver said. "They will probably ignore their instincts for a few days before they begin to get cranky."

"Well, after school I'll talk to them." Dave replied. After breakfast, Dave dropped the chipmunks off at school. Once they got home, most of them kept kissing their counterparts.

"How was school?" Gulliver asked them.

"Ms Ortega kept us in the room because there was a bunch of other chipmunks trying to get at us." Jeanette relied.

"All male?" Gulliver asked.

"Yes." Jeanette answered. "What was up with them. It is so unusual."

"No it isn't." Gulliver said back. "They could smell your hormones."

"Our what?" Brittany asked a bit stunned.

"You heard me." Gulliver replied. "Chipmunks, did you find yourself getting mood swings when you breathed in your nose?" The chipmunks didn't reply but instead blushed.

"They seem to know where you are heading with this." Brittany said. "Do you think we are responsible enough to look after a... um... baby?"

"Don't ask me," Gulliver said. "Dave is who you should ask."

"If you show you are responsible I don't mind that." Dave said. It took the chipmunks ages to understand what he meant.

"No mood swings." Alvin replied. "Will you get your brain out of the gutter. Absolutely disgusting talk. Yuck!"

"That means they are not ready for that yet." Gulliver replied giggling. In the next morning after Dave had dropped the chipmunks off at school, Gulliver helped clean up around the house. Suddenly Gulliver's fur brushed up straight. Dave chuckled. "I sense something bad is about to happen. Come on!" He rushed into the passenger seat in Dave's car and they drove to the school. There, the chipettes and the chipmunks were walking about on the outside of a cricket pitch. Jeanette turned around and jumped.

"INCOMING!" She yelled seeing a cricket bat flying towards them at high speed. They went to move out of it's way but Jeanette tripped on a small twig on the ground and cut her leg on some glass from a broken bottle nearby. Then the bat landed on top of her. It was not a plastic bat. It was a heavy solid wooden bat.

"JEANETTE!" Hundreds of people and the other chipmunks screamed at the same time. "Are you alright." Jeanette only heard distorted and muffled voices as she was only semi-concious. Gulliver appeared over her and removed the bat. She only saw a dark shadow before she slipped into unconsciousness. Her legs were broken and she had blood covering most of her body. Hours later, Jeanette woke to a very dim light. She adjusted her eyes but everything was blurry. She felt around for her glasses but couldn't find them. Suddenly, the light became bright. Jeanette slid down the sheet. A nurse had just walked in and giggled.

"You have a beautiful fur coat." the nurse said. "Especially on the front there." The nurse passed Jeanette a pair of glasses. She looked down after putting them on.

"Hey," Jeanette said. "My clothes. Where are they? Or the shirt at least?"

"They are bloodstained so you will need to get another set." The nurse replied.

"So this is why you were complimenting my fur." Jeanette said gesturing towards the fur on her upper body. "Gosh you are strange."

"It was Zalo's idea to not bother putting another set of clothes on you." The nurse retorted. "Besides, I recently found a bacteria in the glass that had gotten stuck in your legs. I am going to kill it using the 'keep cool' method. That is why the blanket is so thin it seems like it's not there."

"I am freezing my tail off." Jeanette complained. "Can't you use antibiotics like everyone else?"

"Antibiotics down your immune system." The nurse replied. "Just lay back down and relax."

"Right." Jeanette replied. She lied back down and drifted back to sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The nurse opened it. In walked Gulliver and Dave just like when Brittany had to be rushed in there.

"How is she?" Gulliver asked the nurse.

"Just fine," The nurse replied. "I would keep an eye on her though. I found the haemophilus influenzae bacteria on that glass. I got most of it out but I was startled by another patient and dropped a piece close to her head."

"You really should have given her an antibiotic." Gulliver replied. "The temperature doesn't make a damn fucking difference."

"You don't have a good influence." Dave said. "You should clean your mouth out with soap."

"Shut up!" Jeanette groaned loudly. This startled all of them. Gulliver lifted Jeanette out of the bed and carried her out the door.

* * *

**I added to this chapter. Not bad hey. I should have the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


End file.
